


Through Life and In Death

by Control_Alt_Delete



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Alt_Delete/pseuds/Control_Alt_Delete
Summary: Gomez tries to pull himself together on the day before he loses her forever.





	Through Life and In Death

An ebony casket lined with the finest black silk, a bed of black rose petals and thorns-- you look so beautiful, Mi Amor, perhaps more so, even. I die with you today, as my heart beats for you alone. 

A tear flows down my cheek, followed by countless others. I have stopped crying, but it seems my tears refuse to do the same. They flow down and drop in silence. Everything seems so quiet now. I feel cold, Cara, do you feel the same? 

I know, I know. How could I ever forget, my dear? Death is a friend of ours, but I feel towards him an envious rage. He came for you, my love, he stole you from me, and you willingly accepted his offer and left me to live alone. How can I allow such a shameless act? To steal a friend's beloved-- oh sin of all sins! Why did you go with death, Tish, why did you go?

The children arrived this morning. The entire family home again, all for you. Our Pugsley now sports a gruesome wound that cuts across his face, from the left cheek to his right eye which I assume is now blinded. The tales from his travels are full of bloodshed and chaos, my dear, you would've loved all of them. You were right too-- Pubert is now a striking semblance of me, but the trouble he has stirred up far surpasses my deeds as a young man. He is already suspected for nine murders and several cases of arson, but they could never point any evidence his way. Tish, you would have known what to say to them. You always knew what to do. They have grown so much and they have been away for so long. Tell me it's just a visit to the Underworld, my love, send me a sign or a message, tell me you can't wait to return home to my arms. Tish--

Wednesday and Lucas brought their infant child. I have never seen anything more precious in my life. They... They named her Morticia. Little Tish, so small and pale, just like when we brought our Wednesday home all those years ago. We've been together for so long, I have forgotten what it felt like to be alone. You charmed my heart and cursed my soul, you poisoned me, wounded me, burned me, and scarred me for life-- indeed, I am the luckiest man on earth. To share my life with you, to kiss you, to dance with you, to have my children with you, to share a legacy of love that surpasses the borders of life itself. That is what I wanted, and now, all I want is to relive it all again. 

The obsidian gem on your ring shines in the moonlight. The silver band around my finger feels cold against my skin. I struggle to remove it, not being able to bear the thought of our commitment broken by death.

You gave this ring to me. "Never remove it," you said, and I never did. You kept a secret from me. A secret engraved inside the ring, and embedded into my skin after thirty-five years. "Through life and in death, Mon Cher." 

The moon shines solemnly for you, and the candle flames flutter like bat wings in desperate flight. We stand to see you one last time before we bury you in our memories forever. There you are, dressed all in black, in eternal rest. I kiss you one last time, the last of billions. I hold your hand, pale and cold, as it always was, and our wedding rings touched. My heart breaks as I take a breath to steady my self. Tish, give me the strength to close this casket. Your casket. Allow me to do it for our children, for you, for me. 

They're all here. Our family. Our granddaughter. I see them all, my love. My wife. I will live for you, just as I would die for them. 

Through life and in death, Mi Amor.


End file.
